


Mayhem Day

by SerotoninShift



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Fun with Tropes, M/M, Sex Pollen, dubcon for kissing at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninShift/pseuds/SerotoninShift
Summary: The Terras try something different to distract the Burners.





	

When the smoking, sputtering pod falls into the car, Mike’s first thought is, _I should never have put in that skylight._ It bounces around the interior, Chuck batting at it frantically, yelling, “AAAAUGH, a Terra-thingie! Getitoutgetitout!” Mike swerves instinctively, Chuck shrieks again, and the pod falls right into the driver’s side, rolling under Mike’s feet.

Mike slams on the brakes and _onto the pod_ , it sends up a puff of noxious air. Mike coughs, tries to cover his face with his shirt while steering with one hand. They careen over the median, then back.

“Chuck, it’s under the brake! I need you to…”

“ON IT!” Chuck is already undoing his seatbelts, then he contorts around the gear shift and drapes himself unceremoniously across Mike’s lap.

“Cover your face!” Mike yells, but it’s too late, Chuck is half under the dashboard, long arms scrabbling around Mike’s legs. He rears up with a shout of triumph and hurls the pod back out of the skylight. Mike slams the brakes again, cranking the wheel to the right, and screeches to a halt on the shoulder. They stare at each other.

“Oh man, I totally breathed it in, what do we do, _what do we do_?” Chuck moans.

“Okay. Okay. This is all going to be fine,” Mike says, trying to keep his voice even. “It’s going to show you your worst fear, but you just have to face it, okay? You’re great at facing fears, you’re the best at it, you’ll do fine.”

“What about you?” Chuck says, and Mike looks at him in horror and then looks away, afraid his friend is going to warp into Evil Mike any second.

“Chuck, if I punch you it’s not personal,” he says quickly.

“Oh geez, oh geez,” Chuck is clutching at his hair, “Mike, I don’t know if I can do this, I’m already scared all the time…”

“You’ll be fine, Chuck, you’ll be fine, just face it head on, it’s not real.” He sends out an all-frequency hail to the Burners, yells, “Guys, the Terras are up to something again, Chuck and I got hit with one of their fear pods, we’re out of commission for the moment, find out what they’re doing and _stop them_!” There’s a garbled noise, Julie is saying something, but her icon keeps popping in and out. “Burners, can you confirm?”

“All hail KING TEXAS!” Texas yells, nonsensically.

Dutch’s icon pops up. “I’m on it, man,” he says, “They just tried to get me, too, but I was painting, I had my mask on. _Tch_ , this is getting _old_. I’ll check on Julie and Texas, you guys hang in there. Dutch out.” Whew. They’re in good hands, Dutch is great at saving the day.

He glances back at Chuck, half expecting to see Evil Mike in the passenger seat, but Chuck looks…

Huh. That’s weird.

It’s not like he’s never noticed that Chuck is good-looking before. The guy’s his best friend, he _notices_ stuff, okay? Like his long legs and his disproportionately broad shoulders. But now he looks… _really_ good. Like, better than Mike usually lets himself think about. And, okay, maybe he’s not _conventionally_ attractive, with all the freckles and his crooked nose that was broken in the middle and healed funny, but his asymmetry is appealing. The freckles are adorable. And those blue eyes, he shouldn’t hide them, they’re so…

Mike shakes his head. This is a bizarre train of thought. They’re in the middle of a crisis, he shouldn’t be thinking about Chuck’s _lips_ …

Uh oh. He’s thinking about Chuck’s lips. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

“Chuck,” he says hoarsely, clutching the steering wheel hard, “I don’t think that was a fear pod,” and he turns and Chuck is… really close to him, leaning over the center console. They freeze, staring at each other. “Mike,” Chuck says in a weird throaty voice, “I…” and he _licks_ his _lips_.

Mike can’t help it, he reaches out a hand to Chuck’s face, cupping his chin and running his thumb over Chuck’s mouth, chasing the line his tongue just traveled. Chuck moans, leaning into Mike’s hand, and Mike pulls him forward and presses their mouths together.

An empty space in Mike fills up, like a spark plug slotting into place. _This_ is why he’s been thinking about Chuck’s hands, _this_ is why he was secretly relieved when Chuck gave up on Claire after their disastrous kiss on Halloween. _This_ is what his restless heart has been trying to tell him, all the times he’s thought a little too hard about Chuck’s shoulders, all the excuses he’s come up with to put an arm around the guy. Chuck grabs Mike’s face with both hands, slips his tongue into Mike’s mouth. Mike makes a growling noise deep in his throat and grips Chuck’s shoulder, leaning into the kiss. After what seems like years, Chuck pulls away a little. Mike follows, kisses the corner of Chuck’s mouth, his jawline.

Chuck fists his hands into Mike’s t-shirt, pulling Mike towards him, but then seems to hesitate. “Mike, you don’t…”

“Hmm?” Mike says, kissing a line down Chuck’s neck. Chuck is saying something else but he’s saying it right into Mike’s hair, it’s muffled.

When Mike registers the words, though, a jolt of adrenaline courses through him.

“No, no, nonono,” Chuck is saying, “Not like this, not like this,” and Mike pushes him away, hard enough that he falls back against the passenger door. Mike grips the steering wheel, pressing his forehead into it. Chuck doesn’t want to, _Chuck doesn’t want to._ “NO!” he says firmly to the steering wheel, to himself. “NO!” He hits the steering wheel with both hands, open-palmed, and feels the drug starting to loosen its grip. He takes some deep breaths. “No, nope, no way,” he says. The litany is working; he’s starting to feel normal again, despite his pounding heart. He’s afraid to look at Chuck, but he does, to test the effect. Chuck still looks great (he always looks great, Mike has belatedly realized), but he’s… _resistible,_ now. Chuck’s shaking his head, muttering “Don’t do it, don’t do it, you idiot,” to himself.

Julie’s icon pops up suddenly, making Mike jump. “You guys okay?” she says. Mike slams the button before he can register her words, yelling into the receiver.

“Guys, it’s not fear-based, it’s some kind of, of, _sex_ pollen! You gotta resist, _don’t give in to the urges_!”

There’s a long silence.

“What?” says Julie.

“NUH-uh,” Texas breaks in, “It was the opposite of last time, Tiny, it was like, what we WANTED most of ALL TIME. Texas had to give up being king of EVERYTHING. My subjects were admiring my muscles. Dutch ruined it.” He sounds depressed.

“Yeah,” Julie says, concern in her voice. “It was some kind of wish-fulfillment pod. I had a reconciliation with my d… someone, it was hard to shake but I knew it couldn’t be real. You thought it was sex pollen? What happ…”

“I gotta go,” Mike says hurriedly, and cuts the connection.

“You guys got sex pollen, for REAL?” Texas pops back in. “That sounds funner than…” Mike cuts his connection too.

He and Chuck stare at each other.

“That… that happened for you too, right?” Mike says. “Because… that seemed really real?”

“Yeah, we totally… Oh god!”

“Ooooooo-kaaaaay,” Dutch’s icon interrupts. Crap! Mike hadn’t realized he was still there. “Y’all gotta sort out whatever just happened later, guys, I think the Terrans are trying to poison the water supply, I’m getting pings from the alarm system we set up there after last time.”

It’s a bad distraction - it leads to the usual mayhem and close calls and Kaia cursing them out and swearing vengeance - but Mike will totally take it.

***

The distraction doesn’t last through the team debrief, unfortunately.

“Sex pollen? Really? How oblivious _are_ you guys?” Julie says, narrowing her eyes at them. Mike chokes on his juice.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Julie,” says Chuck, putting his head in his hands.

“I don’t really want you to talk about it either,” Julie says tartly. “But maybe you should talk to _each other_ about it?”

“Yooooooouuuuu guys have totally wanted to make out since FOREVER,” Texas says, pointing finger guns at them. “You can’t hide your love from Texas.” He looks at Mike. “Does Chuck kiss like a girl? I bet he does.” He slaps Chuck on the shoulder. “You gotta be ASSERTIVE, little man, get your tongue in there. Don’t let Mike’s face overpower your face like a wuss.”

“Oh my god,” Mike says. “Shut up.”

Dutch is gazing at them speculatively, chin propped on his steepled fingers. “Yeah,” he says. “Seems kind of obvious, now that I think about it. You guys have always had a… thing.” He waggles one hand in a vague gesture. “Speaking of which,” he says, pushing his chair back and getting up, “I gotta run over to the Cabler’s, I promised Tennie I’d come by for dinner.”

“And I’m going back to Deluxe,” Julie says, stretching her arms over her head. “I need to make an appearance tonight or people will start to wonder what I’m up too.”

“Wait, guys, c’mon,” Mike says.

Texas purses his lips thoughtfully. “I see what’s happening here,” he says, “And I, TEXAS, also have to go do some VERY important things, in VERY important… other places.” He stands up.

“See you later, guys,” Julie says, shooting Mike a meaningful look. _Talk about it,_ she mouths exaggeratedly, pointing from him to Chuck and back several times.

“Julie, wait…”

“Later, gators,” says Dutch, striding off towards Whiptail.

“BYE, LOVEBIRDS,” Texas hollers over his shoulder. “Try not to wreck the place while I’m gone!”

“YOU JERKS!” Mike yells at the ceiling. He slumps down at the table. “I totally hate them,” he says to Chuck, who still has his head in his hands.

Chuck sighs deeply. “They’re right though,” he says weakly. “We should talk about it.”

Chuck’s on point, as usual. “Chuck, I’m sorry I did that,” Mike says immediately. “I never want to make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

Chuck gives him a wry look. “You didn’t. But what about going over huge jumps? Or taking turns at two hundred miles an hour? Or driving up walls?”

“Um… that seems… different?”

Chuck rolls his eyes, waving a hand dismissively. “Yeah, don’t worry about it, I know what I’m signing up for when I get in a car with you.”

“You didn’t sign up for kissing, though,” Mike says, voice small. “I’m really sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, it’s not your fault. It just figures that people only kiss me when they’re, like, mind controlled.” Chuck picks at the tablecloth. “I’m sorry too, this is really not how I wanted you to find out. Actually, I NEVER wanted you to find out, because I knew it would be like this. Even though apparently I’ve been pretty obvious about it.”

“Find out…?”

Chuck looks irritated. “Mike, I’ve had a huge crush on you ever since we met up down here and I found out you got hot,” he says wearily. “And I know _those_ guys,” Chuck gestures over his shoulder to the vanished Burners, “think we’re going to ride off into the sunset now or whatever, but, that can’t be right.” Mike’s a little stuck on Chuck saying he “got hot,” but he decides to let that go for the moment. Chuck leans on his hands, pushing his hair back from his eyes, peering at Mike from underneath. “So who was it?” he says, sounding stricken. “Someone from the cadets? They must have been pretty great.”

“Who was what?” Mike has no idea what’s happening.

“Who you saw,” Chuck says, resigned. “When you were kissing me. Your wish-fulfillment.”

This makes Mike angry for some reason. “Chuck, I didn’t see anybody! What are you even talking about! I just… I just saw… you.” Chuck squints at him. “I saw _you,_ ” he says again, softer. “And I only stopped kissing you because I thought you didn’t want me to.”

They stare at each other.

“So you weren’t, like, hallucinating someone else. You were actually… kissing ME?”

Mike smiles crookedly. Things are becoming clear to him. “Yeah. I totally was. The Terras did us a favor, actually,” he says cheerfully, “because I’m an idiot. You wanna kiss some more? I’m into it.”

“You’re… into it.” Chuck is still staring at him, looking shocked.

“Yeah.” Mike wiggles his eyebrows. “I’m super into it. You could have _said_ something, bro.” Chuck lets out a startled laugh. He reaches across the table and pokes Mike, hard.

“Is this real? I didn’t get drugged again, did I?” Mike grabs his hand. “Dude, okay, I’m not good at this stuff,” Mike admits. His brain doesn’t work that way. He spends his time thinking about what his team needs, what Motorcity needs, the next step in the long war against Kane. He doesn’t waste time thinking about what he _wants_. But now that the Terras have accidentally clued him in, he’s happy to take this new information and run with it.

“I’m not good at this stuff,” Mike says again, holding Chuck’s hand up to his face, “but I’d like to try.” Chuck gives him a _look,_ a mix of exasperation and want, and gets up and leans all the way across the table and kisses him, hard, and Mike makes a mental note to write Kaia a really snarky thank-you card.

***

A little while later, Mike has reason to be glad the other Burners left for the night, because they totally break the kitchen table. It’s worth it, though. Mike will just blame sex pollen.


End file.
